Back To Who I Am
by CassCHarris
Summary: They were once close friends. But, Things change, and people grow up. But when things changed for the better for him, things changed for the worse for her. *Chapter 1 and 2 have been updated.*
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my Garage with my acoustic guitar in my lap. The Garage was my space, no one ever entered.

It was where I spent most of my time. It was my bedroom with out a bed. The walls were a light beige colour and were covered in random posters ranging from an old Sailor moon poster, to Aerosmith, to a red 60's Chev SS.

Most of the floor was covered in a foam base with carpet on top. In the corner of the room sat my guitar stand and book shelves not that I had many books though. The rest of the floor was cement, with tools scattered around my black and white Honda Fireblade.

My bike was my freedom and also my sanity. It gave me the power to go wherever I wanted, but I never dared to leave town. I tried once, quickly learned my lesson. I know my mom doesn't approve of my bike, She knows that I will eventually leave, as soon as I can. Dad dosen't approve either, but I really don't care about what he thinks. He dosen't know how much I despise him for what he has done to my mom and I. Im not too fussy over my mother either, cause if she was smarter, She would have left him and taken me with her.

I don't depend on anyone but myself, I learned that a long time ago.

I save as much money as I can when I get it. I bought my bike used from my boss at the mechanics shop. He lowered the price to help me afford it for my birthday.

I heard a loud thump come from the other side of the door that leads into the house, followed by screaming from my parents. Then there was what sounded like a slap and the crashing of plates.

They were fighting again. My parents. They always fight when dad comes home (usually Drunk).

I strummed my guitar trying to enjoy the soft melody before what I knew what was coming, It came every night when dad makes his way home.

I placed my guitar in its stand next to my bookshelf; then walked over to my bike and covered it with an old blanket. I cleaned up all my tools and placed them in there proper places.

I went to open the door that connected the garage to the house when the door opened. There stood my father with the look of fury in his eyes.

"Well there's my little Sakura." He slurred and put his arm around me is some weird hug thing. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, I'm good, school was fine." I said as I wiggled in his awkward grip as he forced me to move back into the garage.

"That's good, how are your grades?"

"My Grades are fine Dad." I felt his hand go across my face hard. Forcing my head to be whipped to the side.

"Don't give me that!" he yelled, "You got a B Math, and that is not acceptable!"

"I'm Sorry" I cried with tears streaming down my face. "I'm Trying I really am I'm just not…"

"Your just what? Not good at math? That is Not an Excuse!"

His hand came into contact with my face so hard it knocked me to the ground.

A small scream escaped my lips as my body came into contact with the cold concrete of the floor.

His foot cam into contact with my abdomen.

"Don't give me any excuses!"

"Its all because of that boy down at the Mechanic's shop Right? Your Spending too Much Time there Screwing him, Aren't you Little Whore? I should have never let you take that job."

"What bo-"

I tried to get up but he kicked my stomach knocking me down to the ground, continuously beating me until I passed out.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXx

I woke up on the hard cold cement floor of the garage. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I pulled myself to my feet, and pain pulsed through my body. I slowly made my way to the door that led into the house; the door was still open.

Memories from the night flooded my mind, painful kicks and punches hitting me. I shuttered and continued to walk into the house. As I went to take a step into the house, I missed the step and fell on to my hands and knees. A sharp pain pierced my hand. I lifted my hand, a few drops of blood dripped on to the floor and on to scattered pieces of glass scattered around the doorway.

I head a gasp; I looked up and saw my mother with a broom and a dustpan cleaning up broken pieces of glass. Her eyes were filled with pain sadness and embarrassment. She had a cut on her cheek and a black eye, and her black hair was pulled in to a loose bun. My mother dropped the broom and the dustpan and ran into her studio. Then quiet sobs began echoing out of the room. I shook my head angrily. She makes me so frustrated.

Slowly I made my way to my small bedroom above the garage. My twin sized bed sat on the far end of the room just to the side of the small window. There was a small dresser that held my clothes. The room was barely any bigger than a walk in closet.

I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom down the hall. Pictures hung on the walls; My mom and dad on there wedding day, random childhood photos, and one that was a family portrait that was taken not too long ago.

I stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to soften my tight muscles.

I scrubbed off all the grunge that I had accumulated over my body through the night. I scrubbed my body over and over again trying to rid myself from the memories and the bruises of the night.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self, then bandaged my hand with gauze. The cut was deep but not deep enough to need stiches.

I looked at my self in the mirror. Scars covered my body, thin lines that stood up from the rest of my skin.

When I was 12 he started with hitting me and at first I fought back. One night my father came into my room with a knife and "marked" me as he so lovingly called them. The scars go from just below my hips to the upper part of my colar bone area on the front and the back of my body. Some even go up the back of my neck to my ears. They are thin slashes. Oh God they hurt when he did them. I screamed and screamed and - no, I have to stop thinking about that awful night.

They are so thin that no one who looks at me could see them, unless they were really looking or were really close. Thankfully I don't let anyone that close. But I and still see them and feel them as if they were done the day before. The pain never went away. He said that it was to make me undesirable to anyone. So that I would have to stay with him.

A small tear fell down my cheek, its been five years and I've never fought back, for fear that he would do worse. I wiped my cheek and I continued to inspect my body for any more damage.

My neck had a large dark purple bruise that went almost up my chin, and blue bruises covered all over my body. Most of the bruises were new, but you could see older ones with yellow outlining the rims of the blemishes on my pale skin.I always wondered how he rarely hit my face.

I threw on a pair of dark navy jeans with a black turtleneck. I let my honey brown hair fall naturally around my shoulders then left the bathroom.

I entered my bedroom and sat on my bed. I had a few minutes before I had to go to school.

My eyes drifted toward my side table to the photo of two happy smll children. There was a little girl with honey brown hair, in her swim suit and the young boy with Auburm hair holding on to her waist. Both kids had large smiles and were laughing.

This photo was the most precious possessions that I had.

I had been so happy with him. My best friend he protected me from everything; but that was a long time ago and people change. Now we never talked and rarely saw each other.

I felt tears began to cloud my eyes. I quickly stood up and regretted it. Pain shot through me like a bullet. I roughly wiped my eyes then I slowly began walking back to the garage wiping the tears that had begun to fall.

I heard small sobs from the studio, all the glass and blood had cleaned up. I grabbed my keys to by bike, put on my oversized biker boots and grabbed my leather jacket and through on my helmet. Then walked in to the garage and got on my bike, I revved the motor and went off to school.

**Yes its short but its just the plot. Longer Chapters are soon to come.**  
**Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Syoroan **

**This chappie is more so just an introduction in to the mind of Syaoran**

**Enjoy ;)**

The rumble of my bike was soothing. I stopped at a red light, about a mile away from the school. My hair was tucked up in my helmet and my vizor was black and tinted. A black Equinox pulled up beside me. I looked over and met the drivers deep brown eyes.

I hadn't seen him for a while. I usually try to avoid him at all costs. So much has changed in just a few years. After he stopped talking to me he just…. Stopped being him. He used to be kind and fun, had happiness in his eyes. Since he went back to China to help his family move to Tomeda with him, he never had the same look in his face.

I kept my head pointed foreword, trying to urge the light to change, I could feel him looking me up and down, I turned toward him just as his eyes stopped on my bandaged hand. His eyes shot back up to mine. I was surprised he even knew where my eyes were under my visor. His eyes showed anger and confusion. I quickly looked ahead and drove off to school.

Feeling more emotional then I should.

**Syaoran **POV

"Sayo"

Mya said into my ear.

"Don't Call me that." no one calls me that any more, My eyes still glued to where Sakura had just been. "Syaoran the light is green."

The Sounds of Cars honking behind me brought me back from my thoughts. I quickly slammed my foot on the gas and got through the intersection just as the light turned red.

"Syaoran what the hell was that, You should pay better attention..." Mya began her rant but her words quickly began to merge together and sound like Blah, blah, blah. I rolled my eyes then glanced into the rear view mirror. My Cousin Mei Lin sat in the back seat giggling. I smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Every time I See Sakura I see the same kid I grew up with. I'm always in shock about how much she's changed. I always forget what I'm doing and just stare at her; remembering our lives before Jr. High. How her Brown hair was always up in a ponytail or braid and Pigtails. How her green eyes always were always shining when we were together.

But I have to remember that people change, and i know i have made her High School experience less than nice. I was a fool and i will always regret it. but I worry about her.

When I see her hair is always down and she hides behind her books, and keeps to her self.

She is always alone, Which i think is partially my fault. I left her her in the dirt and gave in to all the peer pressure of popularity. I was an Ass.

A Selfish ass.

I let the best thing I ever had disappear.

I never hear the end of what I did. Mei Lin always brings it up and mother always brings her up.

If father hadn't lied to me and if i didn't believe those lies we would still be friends. And she wouldn't have the terrible social live we had inflicted on her.

When I see her now her eyes are never shine and always cut up and bruised. I learned that she is a grease monkey down at some garage. It pisses me off that she's so careless. She should be more careful. But I always worry, even if I have no right to.

"Syaoran, aren't you Listening?" Mya screamed into my ear. I glanced over at her. Her blond hair had become frizzed and slightly messed up. I Pulled into the parking lot and parked a few spaces away from where Sakura was parking her bike.

"You know what?" I said cutting off Mya's rant. "I think you should get out of the car." Mya's Face lit up and she turned to Mei Lin.

"Well didn't you hear him? GET OUT"

Mei Lin couldn't hold her laughter any longer. "I...(laughs)... Don't think...(laughs)...He was Talking to me." Mya gave her a confused look then she turned to me. "Well she's not wrong" I said with a smirk "But...I thought..." she whispered. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "We've had our fun. But I think that its time we both moved on." Mya opened the door and left the car with tears in her eyes.

When the door shut Mei Lin who still was catching her breath from her Laugh attack, climbed into the front seat.

"So what made you do that, yes I know she was annoying and clingy, but what triggered that?"

"I have no idea Just got tired of her crap." I said as I looked out the window and watched as Sakura take off her helmet. Watching her struggle because of her hand. Her Brown hair fell around her face framing it perfectly.

I felt Mei Lin move closer to me and focus on what i was looking at.

"Why don't you go talk to her? And apologize? You could try to be friends again, before its too late and she moves to school or something." I spun my head around and looked at her in shock. Just as I opened my mouth to disprove her theory she said "I can see it in your face." Mei Lin said as she got out of the car with a soft smile on her face. "You Miss Her"

I looked down at my hands knowing that she was right. I only had so much time to rectify everything i had done wrong. I glanced over to Sakura. Watching her organize her bike so that it was secure before she left for class.

"Think about what I said. Go Talk to her." then the door closed.

I watched as Mei Lin crossed the parking lot to join her friends.

I glanced at the clock on the dash. 7:45. I sighed. 15 minutes before the first bell. I leaned my head against the backrest, I scanned the parking lot, Watching all the students interact with their friends. I stopped and watched Sakura as she checked her bike.

God, I missed her.

I continued watching her as she began walking towards the school. Then her steps faltered and her uninjured hand wrapped around her middle and held on to her side. She stayed that way for a moment. Then Sakura quickly stood and looked around; Her green eyes found mine and she immediately went red in the face and quickly limped in to the school just as the bell rang.

The whole day I couldn't help but think about what I saw, and what Mei Lin said. I've never seen her in so much pain. Over the past five years I've watched her and there was rarely a time that i didn't see her not in pain. I thought about what could be causing it. Even though we never talk, I always listen to what I can about her.

I'm too afraid to talk to her. But i would never admit that to anyone. Ever.

I know her work is physical. That could be it.

It didn't feel right. If she was hurt at work, somebody would have said something someone would have heard something; People always talk.

I thought back to when we were kids. Her family was strict but I think that was her father, and her mother was always very kind.

I never see her with any boys...could she have a Boyfriend?

Maybe someone from another school, or someone that she works with.

I felt heat rush to my face.

The thought of Sakura having a boyfriend left me angry and an urge to hit something, or some one; like her boyfriend that could or could not exist.

My attitude was very sour for the rest of the day.

* * *

When classes were done for the day, I made my way to my car and leaned against the hood. Sakura walked by and over to her bike trying her best to avoid all contact with everyone around her.

Her eyes met mine and she whiped her head around to face the other direction.

After a moment of debating I raised my hand to wave.

"Hey Sacks" I turned my head and there was Jakub and two of his friends whos names I couldn't remember.

I watched at the two guys walked around Sakura to get to the other side of her bike, while Jakub stood in front of Sakura.

I didn't know that Sakura was friends with him, Maybe he is the boyfriend. I felt my hands clentch it to fists but I never looked away.

I didn't like Jakub; never did. we just didn't get along, but I couldn't understand why he an Sakura would be friends.

He was probably the last person I would have expected Sakura to be friends with.

"Sakura, darling, I had No Idea that this Beautiful Machine belonged to you." he said with a smirk on his chapped lips as he ran his hand along the bike.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch it, thank you." Sakura spoke quietly. Keeping her head low, "Why not? Don't you trust me?" He feigned hurt. I felt myself getting angrier with every action he made. Something seemed off and I slowly began making my way over to where Sakura was.

I watched as Jakub looked at his friends and motioned to the helmet sitting on Sakura's bike. One grabbed the Helmet and passed it to the other. I Watched as Sakura tried to grab it as it was being thrown, but her injured hand was hit with the helmet then she tripped and fell to the ground. Her face went white and she immediately recoiled and curled up into a ball on the ground.

I watched as Jakub bent over and wispered something to her.

Then Sakura Spit on Him and Jakub swore and Raised his hand.

That did it. My anger went over the limit.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"You know if you should change your mind about your answer you gave me this morning, this would stop." he said

Pain was shooting through my body. Through my legs, arms, chest and my hand. Everything hurt.

Jakub was a sick bastard. All he wanted was a quick screwing. And he wasn't getting that from me. I took a breath and spit on him and it landed right on his cheek.

"YOu BITCH!" He yelled and then he raised his hand ready to hit me.

I felt that I couldn't breathe.

I blinked my eyes and then I was back in the Garage anticipating the next blow from my father. Waiting, and waiting.

"Hey!"

I looked up and saw Syaoran Standing above me, holding Jakubs arm.

"Well isn't it Li, come to interrupt my conversation. That is just like you to do that. Interrupt other peoples business. What do you want. This has Nothing to do with you, Sakura and I were Just talking."

I watched Syaoran's face, He looked really pissed and his eyes looked scary...

I could hear Jakub laughing his horrible laugh that was something like a cross between a snake and a Gafaw.

Syroan looked at me and smiled a golden smile. " Well Lewis, I didn't know you had to swoop so low to get dates. I didn't even think that you were low enough to hit a girl. Geeze dude, that's really sad." Syaoran said as a sarcastic smile appeared on his lips.

"D..u..." Jakub was getting angry, he always reminded me of my father I could sense that he was getting angrier with every word Syaoran said.

Syaoran walked around me and I heard running footsteps and what sounded like something bieng passed.

"We'll see you later Saks." I heard Jakub say with anger laced through his voice.

I felt a soft Masculian Hand touch my shoulder and i flinched causing me to strain my ribs that were very tender.

"Are you ok?" Syaroan asked gently. I shruged his had off and I tried to get up.

I managed to get to my knees when I felt his strong hands gently pulled to my feet.

His hands never leaving my waist until i took a few steps away from him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm used to it."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I was fairly sure that I was red in the face.

"Does that happen a lot, Imean With Sebastian?" What was that about any way? Did he do this to you?" His left hand reached to hold my bandaged right hand. I looked at him Confused.

His Amber eyes were shining, and his brown hair that would soon need to be cut blew in the wind.

I ripped my hand out of his. "Why do you care Its none of your buisness. you never cared what people did to me before. Why now?"

"I'm following some advice, that was given to me, and well, I don't like seeing you in pain." he paused "Sakura, I know I hurt you bad, but if I can explain to you wha..."

" No, just No. You say you know you hurt me bad, Ha! You don't even know. You were my best friend. And you just threw it away. What ever you think pain is, Gha, i'm not even going to start. Goodbye Li."

I took a deep breath and Tried to calm my self down.

I grabbed my helmet from Syaoran that I just noticed he had and then throwing it on, and ignoring the protests my body was giving me.

"Thank you for getting rid of Jakub." and I climbed on my bike " I already have enough to deal with." I said under my breath.

Then I drove off. Leaving Syaoran in the parking lot.


End file.
